Whispering Voice
by tenshi hoshiko
Summary: It was enough for her to handle. Crying, Suffering, calling for help was all she did while she cried silently. Was it her destiny? Now along the way she was sold to Kenshin’s family to pay his father’s debt…
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It was enough for her to handle. Crying, Suffering, calling for help was all she did while she cried silently. Was it her destiny? Now along the way she was sold to Kenshin's family to pay his father's debt…

Tenshi: Hai Hai! I writing a lot of stories… Changing for you, Hard to get, and Truth or dare will definitely be continued…while embraced love, sorrows, and kenshin's twin is being chosen by me whether I'll keep writing it or not…

I really want you guys to review here, so can you guys please reach 10-20 on this chapter? Well decide after you read it k? I'm sure you guys will love this story. Enjoy!

**Important Notice: **This chap is not as long because it's the **PROLOGUE**!

Whispering Voice

Kaoru lied on the floor, helpless. She didn't have enough strength anymore. Her body was weakening from the merciless hit that her father gave her mostly everyday. She was 15 years old but was still getting beaten from her father. It wasn't and was never her fault of what happen to herself. Her father had just wanted to hit her whenever he's mad and she was never able to argue or defend herself. She was stuck. She was just like a toy being kept in a secret spot but instead; she was kept inside the house waiting for the moment for it to happen. Her father spends every anger on her even though it was little or big.

She remembered how it started. She remembered everything. It was when her mother died on 21st birthday. She was still young and hopefully, still wanted to spend her life with her daughter and her husband. But on that day Kaoru's mother died. It was a death that no one ever thought would happen. She was only 8 years old then. Her mother had married young so she wasn't much of a baby anymore. Her father went nuts then, seeing her mother die and ever since that, he took all his anger on her. Her father wasn't one she knew before; he was rude, disrespectfully towards her.

In a moment, the door flew open and her father step in, a stick was in his hand. "What are you staring at you little brat!" he yelled as he hit Kaoru. "AH!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. Her voice was being heard around the neighbor. It was like this everyday and each day someone try to calm her father down but the more they do the more he does it and the more she gets beat up for no reasons.

It was on 28th day of August. The sun was brightly shone and the wind whispered across her face. She wrapped her arms around her body, crying silently to herself. Her soft skin was now stained in scars and blood was still dripping from her body. She would likely survive one more day of her father hitting her then the pain would be gone.

She wanted to die now. It was better than living and suffering like this. Still she holds on to her life. She wouldn't dare to lose against her will to live.

The afternoon has faded as her father entered the house again. She waited to get whipped at but instead she saw her father sat on a chair across from her and stared through the window.

"Kaoru." He spoke deeply. It was first time he spoke to her without hitting her and she seem surprised.

"Y-yes?" Her voice was shaking, afraid of what her father might do to her next.

"You're being paid off."

Her head beamed up. The tension broke as she asked. "What? Why?"

"Shut up you stupid girl, go or die today. That's your choice. So…what do you think?" he asked walking toward her with the stick he always uses to hit her.

Kaoru was afraid of him but she didn't want to go. She wanted to stay even though if she get beat up by her father, but today seems like the last day she'll last.

"All right father…I'll go tomorrow." she told him, tears dripping from her eyes.

"No stupid girl, today…you go. They're waiting for you outside right now. Just walk out and you'll be gone from my sight."

What? Today? Kaoru stare at her father, not wanting to go, not wanting to die. "NOW!" he yelled more fiercely than ever.

She stared back into his eyes. She knew what those meant. Quickly she opened the door and walked outside.

How strange, she thought. No one was out here and her father said they would be. She walked across the street of Tokyo, happy to smell the fresh air.

Kaoru gasped as she heard some footsteps behind. Quickly she whirred around, just to be cloak with a hand. Her scream wasn't heard. She tried to kick and struggle but she didn't have any strength left. The back of her head was lightly hit to silent her for a moment.

--------------------------------------

Kenshin sneaked up to the girl in front of him. Was it the one her parents wanted him to come and get? Whatever. Well he wanted to have a little bit of fun so he'll do it the hard way. He wrapped his hand around her mouth and seized her into his arms. Damn she was light. Does she even eat?

He felt the small struggle she gave but he didn't want to keep his hand wrap forever on her mouth so he kind of silences her. She wasn't dead of course, just unconscious. Kenshin laughed to himself along the way, carrying an unconscious girl in his arm.

He knocked hard on his house door. "OI!" Kenshin yelled. Fricken people! Can't they even hear me? Shezz…

"Ne! Hold on!" the servant cried out running to open the young prince door. "Gomen ne prince ken-san, get inside, it's already so cold."

"Arigatou Tae, can I meet my parents right away?"

"Hai! Let me get them." Tae ran while Kenshin followed behind.

She opened the door for Kenshin and the mysterious girl in his arms to his parents room. They both stare in astonish as they saw Kaoru in his arms.

"Oh my Kenshin! What did you do to her?" gasped his mother.

"I didn't do anything, I just kind of kidnapped her."

Both of his parents sigh. It was the second time he did that. Once was Tomoe, a girl that smelled like white plum perfume, she was marry before Kenshin kidnapped her and he got in trouble, now it this one.

"Kenshin…put her in the room at the end of the hallway and I'll come and dress her." Her mother spoke.

"ok" he turn back and went out. Walking through the hallway, he pushed the end of the room and laid her down on a soft bed. "She's sleeping so peacefully…" Kenshin chirped through the room and went out. He stood next to the door like he was guarding it or somewhat.

A couple minutes passed by when his mother walked toward him. "What do you think your doing Kenshin?" she demanded, waiting for an answer.

"Making sure she won't escape."

"Now now… go and change, you look horrible already in that clothes. I want you to change into your regular clothes in here so we can await her."

"Whatever…" he murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"I said when ever I want to mother." Kenshin respond.

She shook her head and went in. Kaoru was lying peacefully on the bed. She dips the towel into a pail of water and gently wipes Kaoru's face. Kenshin's mother was a little frightened when she saw the scars on her neck. How painful. Was this the use of that filthy old man?

Again, gently she took off Kaoru's clothes to see all the wounds on her body. She was terrified; this poor girl was beaten so badly. Some looked new but others faded. She cleaned Kaoru's body, while Kaoru was unconscious.

Kaoru stirred when Kenshin's mom touch one of her wound that was just made. "I'm sorry" she murmured even though Kaoru didn't hear.

She gave her a new undergarment, obi, and a kimono. Her hair was untied and brushed neatly. Kaoru was nicely dressed before Kenshin and his dad came knocking on the door. "Mom! Are you done yet?" Kenshin yelled.

"Wait up."

She opened the door for them to come in. Kenshin ran straight toward her and scan her. "Kenshin!" his father yelled. "Gomen…" Kenshin laughed.

"Was everything ok here Hashiyo?" Kenshin father asked his mother.

"Apparently not. The girl has been beaten several times." Both of them, Kenshin and his father, stared at his mom. "Beaten? Is there any proof?" asked Kenshin.

"Yes there is Kenshin. Hishita, her body is covered with old and new scars, her neck too." Hashiyo walked toward her and open Kaoru's kimono a little bit, enough for them to see the scars.

"Koshiro will definitely be punished for this, giving us a girl who is beaten for MY son!" Hishita yelled.

"No father. I like her. She's…beautiful." Kenshin pointed out.

"What? But her…"

"Her skin is destroy…yes I know…mine too." He pointed to his left cheek.

"All right son, let's wait until she's awake then you'll get your answer."

Kenshin smiled, staring at the mysterious beauty on the bed. He wondered how she would look like with her eyes. Still wondering, he waited while his parents sat across the bed discussing her scars.

Tenshi: You guys like this one? Well…I want some review…haha…can I please get to 10-20 reviews…if I do, I'll continue but if not then I guess I'll have to ignore it…

**Get the idea of where I am on my fanfics! **

I'm going to delete **sorrows** because it sounded too much like **embraced love**, which it was made first…

**Kenshin's twin** can't really go on because of the writer's block I'm having on this story. So it might be change to **the red-haired hitokiri **or I might not continue red-haired hitokiri too, too much writer's block…

**Changing for you** is going to be continue as soon as my review gets up to more than 25…

**Hard to get** is also being continue as soon as it reach the limits of review I want on it and it's 30.

**Truth or dare** will be continue also…I will need more review…it's kind of weird having a 13 chap story with only 40 reviews…(this is not the correct review amount…but I know it's past 40 or just 40) Please reach to 50 reviews or more before I start writing chap 14.

Important Notice: My beta (kawaii meeh) has not edit this one also…


	2. Chapter 2

Tenshi: I'm SO glad I got more than 5 reviews…although I was planning for it to be past 10…ehehe…enjoy this chapter ppls and plez give me a review too! I don't care if u have a pen name here OR if your just a anonymous aite? READ! I'll update all my fanfics next weekend!

**Nilnil- **uh…it is…well…it depends I guess…I'm not going to give away EVERYTHING but I'll give you one hint…why would Kaoru father hit her so much if she was his daughter? She could have been found, adopted, and all those things but the rest you can find out as you read my story. About the wounds…it seems like the only idea to compare and I like the part too…Thanks for reviewing!

**CuteandPetite- **YAY! You like it and YOU REVIEW TWICE! I won't stop!Ahaha…but I will take a while to update…hehe…not my fault! Thank you so much for the review!

**Dayof46- **hey! That's true…ppls tends to read stuff more if they're update more…but I can't update so fast…1. Writer's block and the most one that keeps me from writing is 2. Studies and HW…I got so much to do this year… 3. Chores…ahaha…well thanks!

**l x lmystikalxstarzl x l- **I think the ppls is lazy to review too…because I got so many hit on this story but then less reviews…they just won't click the button on the bottom of the page…sheez…hehe…Thanks for reviewing!

**Pinoykengumi7- **Hey! Yup ur here! Kenshin spoil kid? He is! I made him that way…hehe…he just have to be spoil for some certain amount of time…well he's 15 I would I guess…I…well…yea he's 15…Kaoru's 15 too…but the b-day will see if who's older…Continue chap 1 from this scene…shrugged I don't know what scene ur talking about…when u review explain it to me ok…hehe…Yep! My beta has a whole bunch so now I just update it…hehe…without her editing work…why? Well she's busy…hehe…I bet she's tired too…ahaha…Thanks!

**Animelover- **blushed ARIGATOU! I didn't know my stories was good enough for someone to tell me that…it always sound so weird because of my grammar mistake…ahaha…btw which story did u read anywase, other than this one? Hehe… yea Kenshin and kaoru are meant to be…lol…they are…and so till the day I update…today's the day! YAY!

**LadyJadeStar83- **Thanks for reviewing…u were the first one!

Tenshi: I'm sorry to confuse you guys on chap.1…it WAS chap 1, and not the prologue but I just got mess up… Well let the story begin… PLEZ GET TO 15 reviews or more…

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…( I wish…I wish…I wish…) enough of I wish…

Whispering Voice 2

Kenshin smiled, staring at the mysterious beauty on the bed. He wondered how she would look like with her eyes. Still wondering, he waited while his parents sat across the bed discussing her scars.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaoru groaned as she felt someone touching her arms. It hurts. The pain…then it was gone. She felt more refreshing. Her body got some air, but how? Her eyes were close the whole time but her body stiffened many times. For some long moment she was free, the pain was gone again…she felt better that way. She drift off again…back to her sleep.

In the mean time, Kenshin stood next to her staring at her white pale face, his parents was somewhere else now. Damn…it's so hot. He walked toward the window and quietly push the window opened but the window flipped out loudly and suddenly Kaoru eyes opened.

She stared at the beautiful ceiling above her. Where was she? _"Thump" _She turned to see a guy in a regular with yukata pushing the window open and closing the blind so that the room would get the light it needs. "Where am I?" she asked.

Kenshin reverted around, startled. He saw her eye for the first time and he seem to be frozen in time. Those pure innocent blue eyes…it were the color of the ocean. Her stare was so automatically that he stood there staring back.

Kaoru stared back, shock, to suddenly see a violet eyes staring back at her blue ones. She studied his feminine face and the cross scar on his cheek, wondering how did it get there. "Where am I?" she repeated.

"You-" he began and stopped when the door opens gently. His parents were back again.

Kaoru stared at them. "Where am I?" she asked for the third time. Her stares weren't coldly odd stares but innocent, unknown pair of blue eyes.

"I'm sorry hon.," Kenshin mother spoke with dignity. "You were suppose to come here but ought… Kenshin just kidnapped you for some weird reasons to come back…maybe you might forgive him for his foolishness."

"Mother…I am not foolishness becau---"

"Quiet now boy" his father stopped Kenshin and walked to sit on one of the chair that was across from Kaoru. Kaoru observed every little step they made and then she sat more comfortable on the bed.

"What's your name?" Hishita Kenshin's dad asked.

"………"

"You shou--" Kenshin started but was cut off.

"Stop it Kenshin." His father warned.

"…………"

"Your age?"

Still Kaoru did not answer but sat there quietly.

"I know this is a very personal answer but may we please ask you to tell us what happen to you?" Kenshin's mother Hashiyo asked.

"………"

"You are in the hold of us now hon. we just need to know."

"…………"

"Are you worried about your father?"

Kaoru nodded and they looked back at each other. Kenshin mother came next to her and brushed Kaoru hair with her hands.

"Please tell us." She asked again.

"…………"

Kaoru sat there silently. Suddenly she brought her hands to cover her face.

Kenshin looked closely at her hands then he snapped out as a clear water drop between Kaoru's fingers. She was covering her sadness. She was covering her tears.

Hishita got up fiercely and slammed the door. They stared at she went, still that did not made Kaoru apologized.

"Kenshin please stay with Kaoru and watch her, I need to see your dad now." She excused herself and left, leaving Kaoru with Kenshin.

"What happen?" he asked. She turned to him, anger in her eye.

5 minutes passed, still she did not spoke. "You should speak, you know that. You asked us where u were earlier, can't u answer our question?"

He walked toward her and sat in one of the chairs, staring into her eyes. He observed her long black hair, her soft pale white skin, and her lips.

When Kaoru noticed that she turned around, facing the opposite side of the bed.

"You're very beautiful, but u can not keep your voice forever hidden."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hishita!"

"What? The girl won't even speak to answer our question. All we know is who her father is, what about her name? She's not those who will be trick easily to talk."

"I know. She won't. Let's just let Kenshin accompany her in talking for a while. Maybe she might…"

"Why would that work?" Kenshin father asked.

Hashiyo smiled and answered, "Don't worry. Kenshin won't give up without hearing her voice. Remember, Tomoe did the same and still she spoke after talking with Kenshin."

"True but this girl doesn't seem one bit like Tomoe."

"Kenshin'll try…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kenshin sat there, still waiting for some respond. He yawned. He was getting tire now. Man…she takes forever to talk…she might even break the record for the number 1 best un-talkative girl.

Kaoru turn to Kenshin and stare at his cheek, the cross…

OoOoOoOoOoO 15 minutes passed…

"YAWN! You do take forever to talk girl, I can barely hear you breathe too. Stay here, I'll come back in a moment, I need to get something." With that Kenshin left.

She stared at the door and walked quietly to lock it. She will escape here. Who were they anyways? At her left side, she spotted a shoji and walked toward it. Slowly Kaoru open it and outside revealed a doorway through the woods. Yes, she will go out there no matter what…she would get away from everyone who hate her.

Looking around the room quickly, she closed the shoji and ran out into the woods.

Some moment later when Kenshin came back Kaoru was gone. The blue ribbon fell from his hand and landed on the ground… Where have she went, to his parents? He ran out of the room and hope that he would find her in his parents room.

"FATHER!" Kenshin yelled and stomp the door open with both of them staring horrifying at him.

"KENSHIN!" His father yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Where's she?" he asked back.

"The girl?" his mother repeated. "I thought you was with her."

"I WAS but she's gone!"

Hashiyo covered her mouth and spoke "She couldn't possibly be…"

Kenshin got her words and ran out. _"The woods…she has to be there, that's the only exit she can take but it's dangerous , why did you chose to stay?"_

He grabbed his sword and entered the same shoji Kaoru did.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO to be continued...

Tenshi: Hey! You guys like it? I know it's not perfect and I'm rushing on this so I can continue my next fanfic…well plez review and plez reach 15 to 20 reviews here! Thanks! Cya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenshi:** Heylo! Sorry for not being able to update in a while. Well here is chapter 3, hopefully you guys like it.

I won't be putting any more review respond here since now has a place for me to reply to my reviewers. But I WILL reply here to those who are anonymous.

Review back to who are anonymous

**vicki**- oh...i'm sorrie...i didn't mean to make u guys waited so long...i just didn't have time...well thanks for reviewing...

**nancyvang**- thanks for reviewing...I'll keep up the good work!

Whispering Voice 3

_Recap: He grabbed his sword and entered the same shoji Kaoru did. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaoru ran as fast as she could. Getting away was on her mind now, nothing but that. The breath she was taking was slowing her every time. She gripped to the kimono of hers, the obi wasn't tied tightly, so she had trouble running and she wasn't healed as much, soon her wounds would open again if she keeps this up. Kaoru slowed her paced and rest down on a rock. She coughed for a couple time before getting up again. 'Where am I anyways?' she asked herself, unsure.

The tree moved as footsteps were coming closer to her. Fear rushed to her as soon as she heard the sound. The sound was getting closer again. She turned to run. East? South? North? West? She didn't know which way she was going. All she cared now is running away from the one person or _thing_ that is following her this moment. A creature popped out before her. She tried running again but she knew this time was useless; she weren't going to get away with it this time. The creature was a disgusting, ugly big creature. His claw rose to slash her as everything flow through her mind. Fear ness, Sadness, everything that's made her so happy before. Why does she fear death?

This time was a great time to die. She had been abused too many times and she will never take it again. Once by one person was enough. That was all she can take now. No one tried to help her and she knew no one will now either. Too many people wanting too much peace, that they forget all about her, all about the homeless. The picture of her father came to her mind then one of her mother. She was so beautiful, died so young. It was such a hard tragic for Kaoru, herself, to take back then. Then the third picture that came to her mind was someone else.

Someone that she didn't recognized at first until she thought for a moment. She had been running too fast that every thoughts of why she started vanished from her to only concentrate on her running. The photo of him was an extremely handsome young man in a pink gi and white hakama. His hair was so much of the blood that shed from her. His eyes, the color of a grown up little boy, very light violet eyes. It seems as he has seen many blood, more than her to be entrusted with the color of his. On his feminine face a shape of a cross x was carved onto his pale clear skin.

She closed her eyes as the claw was brought down to her. The bitter tears fell from her eyes. Her grip on the small vine was hold so tight that at the moment, a hole that she hadn't seen before made way for her and she fell into the black small hole. The slash didn't cause much injure to her. All that caused was a scratch, big enough for more of her blood to spill. The more the better, she was ready to suffocated.

If it hadn't been for this vine she was still gripping onto, the creature would have helped her and she would have seen her mother already. 'Stupid creature, why didn't you lower your claws lower to my neck?' she yelled at him inside her mind. 'I was planning on seeing my mother. I was dying to see her.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where did she go?" Kenshin murmured. "She wouldn't have gone so far with the injuries in her body." 'But…if it catches her she wouldn't be able to get away from it too.' She was worrying him too much. He searched the tree around him. Nothing. Not even signal that someone was here. Damn it.

He stops as a little movement was made behind a tree. Kenshin walked slower to it, careful that each time an ogre would jump at him but the movement was more like a human's. As he got closer, Kenshin spotted a girl inside one of the holes. He couldn't tell who it was because the girl's hair was in her face and she seems not to notice him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaoru twitched when she knew someone was coming close to her again. Probably another creature, well she'll stay here and let him just kills her. Her hair fell to her face, covering her eyes and part of her face. She closed her eyes and waited.

Someone took her hand as she looked up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kenshin grabbed her hand and stop when the girl eyes met his…again. She stare into his then pulled her hand back. "Um…please go back with me," he told her nicely but she shook her head no.

"I said go back with me." He demanded. "Now"

"You're not safe here, there's more than those things out there. Go back with me." He pulled her out. She stares around before she grasped her arms from him and ran out into the woods again.

"Damn that girl!" Kenshin cursed. "Making me look for her all the time, she still is pretty fast for a injured person."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hashita, what are we going to do?"

"Let Kenshin do whatever he can now, I know the ogres won't be a match for him no matter what, so just let him look for this girl and we'll decide what to do later." He told his wife.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"GAH! Damn it!" Kaoru sat on the ground helpless. Now she twisted her angle. What a day! Shit!

"Hey you! Hold on, can't you see, you can't even walk now! Go back with me!" the red –haired yelled at her while she groaned in pain. "RWRAHHH!" one of the ogre yelled behind Kaoru as it came out of nowhere.

"Curse you!" Kenshin yelled. "Hiten Mitsurugi ryu tsei san!" He cut the creature in half like he usually does. "It's dangerous here, you HAVE to go back with me!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

The pain hurts too much. She couldn't stand it anymore. She was just listening to the red haired now. She wanted to tell him that yes she would go back but her strength wasn't enough now. She was too tired and exhausted of all her wounds. Her eyes blinked twice as she closed her eyes and fell forward.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Tenshi:** Ehehehehe…how does this sound? Too harsh? I couldn't think of anything instead of ogre so I used ogre…ahahaha…it sounds funny, yeah I knew that… but I guess…well then please review! My beta DID NOT correct this one!


End file.
